


Under Arrest

by duchess_of_brighton



Series: Hop Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Grumpy Jim "Chief" Hopper, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexy Chief Hopper, Smut, Swearing, With A Twist, naughty reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: Reader gets arrested by Chief Hopper, who is less than amused. Is there any way she can win the Police Chief over?Written for Kinsley's prompt 'reader is a criminal', though I had to put my own twist on it...
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Hop Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsley/gifts).



> I was asked for reader as a criminal, so here you go...

You shiver as the metal cuffs close around your wrists. This really wasn't how you pictured today going, even if the man putting you into the back of his police car is sexy as hell, with his deep frown and piercing blue eyes.  
"This is the Chief." He radios in, just before he closes the door on you. "Got the ringleader in custody. I'm bringing her back to the station now."  
He doesn't turn to look at you once he slides into the driver's seat, just starts the engine and pulls out onto the road.   
"If I can just explain-" You start, but he interrupts.  
"Not interested in hearing anything from you right now."  
You bite your lip, trying not to sigh. Today really hadn't gone to plan at all.

You let the quiet sit for a while, before trying again.   
"You know, it's really not what you think."  
"It never is." He sounds jaded. "And I'm still not interested."   
"But if you listen to me, maybe we don't need to-"  
"Quiet!" This time it's a shout, and you lapse into mutinous silence. 

"You have any idea how many felons I've had in the back of this car?" He asks after a few moments. "And you know what they all have in common? A good story as to why they aren't responsible. I don't need to hear yours right now."  
To be honest, that kind of stings, and you slump a little in the seat. The view from back here could be worse - the Chief's handsome profile is definitely worth contemplating - but it's still far from a comfortable position to be in.

A couple more miles down the road, he receives a call on the radio and pulls the car over. He steps out and leaves you sat in the back while he paces beside the vehicle, having a conversation you can't hear. When he returns to the car, his mood seems even darker. The tyres screech as he pulls back out onto the road at speed.   
"Everything okay?" You try, and he snaps straight back.  
"Not. Talking. To. You. Yet. Do you need me to spell it out?"   
"No, sir." You reply sulkily. He really doesn't have to be this much of an asshole, does he?   
He lets out a gusty sigh, and you feel the car slow a little. A mile or so later, he abruptly swings the wheel to the right and bumps off the road onto a dirt track. You swallow hard. This definitely isn't the way to the police station. He drives far enough that you won't be seen from the road, and slows to a stop.

"What the hell are you doing?" The words leave your mouth without a lot of thought, and his furious expression as he turns in his seat to stare at you makes you question your choice.   
"What the hell am I doing? You wanted to tell me your side, so go ahead, I'm listening now."  
"Alone, in the woods, in the dark?" The light has almost completely faded from the sky.  
He huffs impatiently, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I'm the Chief of Police."   
You try to take a deep breath. Right now, that doesn't feel all that reassuring. "I'd rather go to the station." You try.  
"Oh really?" He lets out a humourless chuckle, "Because back there when you were resisting arrest-"  
You open your mouth to protest, but the look he shoots you makes you close it again.  
"-You made it very clear that you didn't want to go to the station." He pauses. "Wait, are you scared of me right now?"  
"A little." You admit.   
"Jesus." He rubs at his forehead. "Seriously?"  
"You arrested me, handcuffed me, threw me in the back of your police car, and drove me out into the woods. Am I not supposed to be scared?"  
"You did commit a crime." He points out.  
"According to that pig." You note, and you swear you see the corner of the Chief's mouth twitch.  
"Okay." He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Explain it to me."

"Well, we weren't vandalising his damn factory." You start.   
"What were you doing then?" His tone is pretty reasonable, at least at the moment.  
"We were protesting."  
"You were protesting." Again, you swear he's fighting a smile. "By attempting to break into his office?"  
"He fired Marie because she wouldn't sit on his lap and let him grope her. And he still owes her two weeks' wages. We went to get her money, and her things from her desk. Which are in his office."  
"And the protest part?"  
Your own lips are twitching just a tiny bit now. "We did march around the factory floor for a bit."  
"Mr Lewis mentioned that. And something about chanting, I believe?"  
"Well, it was a protest."  
He sighs. "Okay, so you march in, chant some offensive-"  
"Everything we said was true! He's a sexist pig who can't keep his hands to himself!"  
"Chant some offensive allegations," He continues as though you hadn't spoken, "Try to force entry to his office, and then resist arrest."   
When he puts it like that, it doesn't sound all that great. "I didn't resist arrest."  
"You didn't exactly cooperate, sweetheart."

You let out a breath, relaxing just a little. He wouldn't call you sweetheart if he was going to do something crazy, right? You don't want to push your luck too far, though.  
"So, why are we in the woods?" You risk.   
"Because I don't need to take you to the station now, and I wasn't ready to take you home." Your confusion must show on your face, because he explains further, "Mr Lewis has decided not to pursue his complaint."  
"I bet he has." You mutter, and he gives an exasperated sort of sigh.  
"I'm sorry, did you want to be charged with a crime?"  
"No." You admit, "But Marie's still out two weeks wages."  
"You win some, you lose some." He says unsympathetically. "Now, you want to walk home or are you going to admit you did a stupid fucking thing?"  
"Don't talk to me like a kid." You huff.  
"Then don't act like one." He snaps. And for a few moments there's silence inside the car.

He abruptly opens his door and gets out of the vehicle without a word. You brace yourself as he walks around and opens your door.   
"Out."  
You obey, because it's not exactly like you've got much choice right now. He helps you out of the car, your hands still cuffed in front of you.   
He gestures to the cuffs, "If I take these off, will you behave?"  
You want to roll your eyes, but since you also want him to take the cuffs off, you settle for just a nod. He unshackles you and puts the cuffs away, then takes your hands in his, rubbing your wrists with his fingers. The unexpected contact makes you jerk in surprise, but the sensation is soothing. You look up at him, suddenly acutely aware of his large frame and how much he towers over you.   
"Alright?" He asks, and this time you nod because you're fighting a surge of arousal for the big, gruff police chief, and you don't want to accidentally say anything that might give that away.   
He lets go of your wrists, and gestures towards the car. "Come on, I'll take you home. You can sit up front now."

He doesn't say anything else as he starts driving you back to town, so you sit beside him and try not to look at him, because it's so inappropriate to feel this attracted to the man who just arrested you, not only in front of your friends, but in front of the odious Mr Lewis, his factory workers, and the other cops. The thing is, as much as you still burn with annoyance and a dash of humiliation, you really can't deny feeling more turned on by the minute by the proximity of Chief Hopper. Your thighs are pressed together, and every time you get a little waft of his scent - cigarettes, the faintest trace of cologne, leather, and something that seems to be uniquely him - you press them a little tighter. 

He pulls up outside your house on the edge of town.  
"Wait there." He gets out of the car and comes around to open your door. Your body brushes lightly against his as you exit the vehicle, whether by accident or design, and you can't disguise the quick breath you suck in at the contact.  
"I'll walk you in." He tells you, following half a step behind as you climb the few stairs up to the porch and feel in your pocket for your keys.   
"Shit!" You search again, but you already know they're gone. You turn to Hopper, "I've lost my keys."  
He sighs. "Move over." He crouches at the door and although you can't see what he's doing in the dim light, after a few seconds the door opens. "You really need a better lock."  
"I know." You don't mean to snap, but seeing how easily he broke into your house has spooked you a little.   
"You gonna invite me in?" He asks then, and your eyes dart to his in surprise.   
"I thought... Yes, come in. Of course, come in."

Hopper follows you into the house, and as you step into the living room, you feel his hands land on your waist. A shiver passes through you, and then you feel his heat against your back as he steps right in close.   
"Okay?" He asks, and you answer by pressing back against him.   
"I'm still a little bit mad at you." You murmur.  
"I'm still pretty fucking mad at you too." He whispers into your ear, before biting down none too gently on the lobe, "Setting aside having to arrest my girlfriend in front of my officers, you put yourself in danger out there."  
"Not really-" You start, but his hand closes softly over your mouth.   
"You want to argue, or you want to make up?"  
He lifts his hand to allow you to answer, and you concede, "Make up."  
He spins you around so suddenly that you gasp, taking in the fire in his blue eyes and the slight curve of his mouth as he looks down at you. "Good choice." 

You can't resist any longer, wrapping your arms around Hopper's neck and reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. To your relief, he pulls you to him so tight you can hardly breathe, and returns your kiss. His taste, his smell, the feel of his big body enveloping yours in his embrace, all of those things combine to make you feel completely safe and completely consumed with desire at the same time.   
"Hop, please..." You gasp against his lips, and he relaxes his hold on you a little.  
"Take your clothes off." He growls.   
You take a step back and strip your shirt off over your head, unbutton your pants, and let them fall to the floor as you kick off your shoes, but you leave your bra and panties right where they are.   
"Your turn." You challenge.  
"Oh no, thanks to your little protest I've got a couple hours more work to do back at the station. You can have hard and fast now, or you can wait until the weekend for something more romantic."   
"Oh my god!" You say in disbelief, "We're actually still fighting, aren't we?"  
"Little bit." He concedes. "You still want me though, don't you?" His smirk is as annoying as it is sexy.  
"Screw you, Hop!" It would probably be more convincing if you weren't in your underwear, and if your arousal hadn't created a dark patch on your panties.   
He jerks you back into his arms and kisses you again, his fingers working the fastener of your bra. You feel it loosen and then one of his hands is there, squeezing your breast, his thumb strumming your nipple as you mewl into his mouth.

He backs you up against the wall, still kissing you, then abruptly drops to his knees in front of you.  
"I thought we were fighting," You gasp.  
"What, you think I don't enjoy this for myself?" He asks, before pulling your panties to one side and parting your folds with his tongue.  
Your head drops back against the wall, a wail of pleasure leaving your mouth.   
Hop isn't gentle, he's relentless, licking and sucking, driving you towards the edge. Then he lets out a growl of frustration, and you glance down through a haze of pleasure to see him reach the knife from his pocket. Without asking, he slices through the sides of your panties, and draws your leg over his shoulder as the scraps of fabric fall uselessly to the floor. You liked those panties, and you consider protesting, but then two of his thick fingers sink deep into your pussy and you forget about everything except the feel of him pleasuring you.  
"Oh god, Hop, so close..." You gasp, and his lips close around your clit as his fingers thrust faster, and you're clutching at his head to keep him there as your body explodes. 

You're still gasping as he comes back to his feet, spins you and bends you over the back of the couch. You dimly hear the sound of his belt coming undone and then he's driving into you. His grunts mingle with the sound of his hips slamming against your ass, creating a carnal soundtrack to the intense sensations of him rutting into you.   
"Fucking reckless... Fucking stubborn..." He's muttering as he drives hard and fast, forcing you to brace yourself as best you can against the couch, which is even harder to do when every thrust is hitting that spot inside you that makes you gasp. Even so, you can't quite believe he's using this to win an argument.  
"Fucking dangerous..."   
And then you finally understand. He's not really pissed about the embarrassment of having to arrest his girlfriend, he's pissed because you put yourself in danger - without really thinking about it. And right now, he's proving to himself that you're still safe, and still his.   
"I'm... sorry..." You manage, and his hand reaches under you and finds your clit.   
"Need you safe..." His thrusts are slowing a little, as he caresses between your legs, "Need you safe..."  
"I know," You answer on a moan, "I know..."  
"Give me one more, baby..." His fingers on your clit are insistent, and you feel your muscles tightening, ready to surrender. "Need to feel you..."  
There's no way you could refuse, even if you wanted to. Sparks fly through your veins, dancing on your skin, and his hands grabbing your hips feel like the only thing anchoring you to the earth as waves of pleasure pound through you.   
"Yes, baby... fuck... coming in you..." His groan is almost tortured and his rhythm falters just before he buries himself deep and holds you both still as he fills you.

The only sounds in the room are both your panting breaths as sweat starts to cool on your skin. After a few moments you feel Hop gently pulling back, then his hands helping you upright. He turns you to face him and brings you to rest against his chest. Your bra is hanging uselessly from one arm, and you try to hide a shiver.   
"Shit." He grabs the throw blanket from the couch and wraps it around you. "You okay, sweetheart?"  
"Mmm." You snuggle in close, but tip your head back to look up at him. "Have we made up now?"   
He chuckles, "Yeah, baby. I'd say so." He kisses you gently. "Go run a bath, get warmed up, I need to call the station."  
"Aren't you going back there?"  
"Nah. Got an early start in the morning, so I'm clocking off."   
You raise an eyebrow in question, and he grins.   
"I need to change your locks, then I've got to go get your friend's money from Mr Lewis, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I cheated a little bit, but reader was still kind of a criminal! Forgive me?
> 
> Any other ideas, please shout!
> 
> DoB x


End file.
